


Taking In Strays

by imaginary_golux



Series: Strays 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe doesn't actually mean to adopt any more animals - his corgi, Beebee, is quite sufficient. But when the volunteer for the Humane Society explains that the big Rottweiler in the last cage adores its tiny cat friend, well, maybe Poe ends up taking them home with him.</p><p>Finn and Rey are glad that this new person seems like a decent fellow, and rather hopeful that sooner or later he'll figure out how to break the curse they're under.</p><p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poe doesn’t mean to do more than drop a twenty in the box as he goes past the Humane Society’s adoption kiosk; he’s already got a dog, after all, and Beebee is possessive enough that Poe’s pretty sure getting another pet would end badly. But his attention is caught by an unlikely pair in the last cage: a Rottweiler, bulky and intimidating, lying patiently on the floor with a sand-colored cat sleeping on its back. Poe stops and blinks at them in surprise, Beebee hunkering down by his heels dubiously.

One of the volunteers comes over, obviously eager to chat. “These are Trooper and Sunshine,” she says, grinning. “They were found together, and Trooper’s very protective of the kitty. Won’t let her out of his sight. He was standing off a whole pack of other dogs for her when the Animal Control people got there.”

“Really?” Poe asks, intrigued despite himself, and squats down to hold his hand out next to the portable kennel’s bars. Trooper leans forward a little and sniffs Poe’s hand politely, and then sniffs noses with Beebee when the corgi trots up to investigate.

“He’s very docile as long as Sunshine’s with him,” the volunteer says hopefully. “I know Rotties have a bad reputation, but he’s a sweetheart, really. And the cat’s a little standoffish, but not at all violent.”

“I don’t need another pet,” Poe says, but he can already hear the weakness in it. And - Beebee gets lonely when Poe’s out and about, doesn’t she? Maybe she’d _like_ having another dog to play with. And a cat, perhaps. A cat might be nice, especially if it was willing to sit on Poe’s lap and purr. His mother used to have a cat, when Poe was young, and he was very fond of it. “Could I - could I see how well they interact with my dog?” he asks finally, resigning himself to the fact that he’s probably going to do this.

The volunteer opens the kennel, and Trooper comes out slowly, the cat still balanced perfectly on his back, and sniffs Beebee all over with what Poe can only call a sort of curious courtesy. Beebee is dubious for a few minutes, and then discovers that she can run entirely _under_ the larger dog, and does so, spinning in gleeful circles around his forelegs. Trooper watches her with what Poe would _swear_ is amusement.

Then the cat wakes up and hops down, coming nose-to-nose with Beebee. Poe braces himself to break up a fight. But the cat - Sunshine, right - sniffs Beebee carefully, and then reaches out with a soft paw to bat gently at Beebee’s tail. Beebee yips and bounces, and scant seconds later she and Sunshine are _playing_ around Trooper’s legs, with Trooper observing the goings-on with a sort of weary patience that Poe finds absolutely endearing.

“Alright,” Poe says to the volunteer. “I’ll take them both.”

*

Trooper was apparently very well-trained before whatever accident of fate left him in an alley defending a cat from a dog pack; he trots obediently at Poe’s heels, stopping when Poe stops, without any attempts to pull on the leash. His attention is divided between Poe and the cat-carrier slung over Poe’s arm, in which an irritated Sunshine yowls her displeasure, but he hasn’t attempted to snap or growl or do anything else but heel. Poe is pleasantly surprised. And even Sunshine is kind of absurdly well-mannered: she clearly didn’t _want_ to go into the cat-carrier, but when the volunteer picked her up she just sort of went limp instead of clawing or biting, her eyes fixed on Trooper. Even her yowls are less plaintive and more simply annoyed. Well, Poe wouldn’t like being in a cat-carrier either; annoyance seems fair.

Poe lets Sunshine out of the cat-carrier as soon as the door to his house is closed behind them, and she and Trooper explore the whole house in a surprisingly systematic fashion while he gets her litterbox and food bowls set up. Beebee bounces around her new housemates, yipping cheerfully, and Poe, wandering along behind them just to see what they’ll do, is mildly surprised that both Trooper and Sunshine pause occasionally to touch noses with Beebee soothingly. Sunshine even _licks_ the corgi, right between the ears, which astonishes both Beebee and Poe. Poe has _never_ met such a calm cat before, and Rottweilers have kind of a bad reputation, as the volunteer pointed out, but this one doesn’t seem to have even a trace of temper.

Once they’ve explored the whole house - and they are _very_ thorough, checking every room, Sunshine leaping gracefully from shelf to dresser to bedframe while Trooper sniffs along the baseboards and under the furniture - they sort of herd Beebee into the living room and Trooper pins her down with one huge, gentle paw and starts washing her. Sunshine curls up on Trooper’s back and watches Poe with slitted green eyes.

Poe sits down on the couch, watching his new pets curiously. They’re not behaving _anything_ like he’d expect them to, but they’re...docile. Cheerful even. That’s good, right?

And then Sunshine gets up from her place on Trooper’s back, licks the big dog on the ear, and hops neatly up onto the couch. She sniffs Poe’s fingers, leaps up onto the back of the couch and investigates his hair and ears - her whiskers tickle horribly, and Poe can’t help laughing - and then leaps down into his lap and stretches up with her forepaws on his chest to look him in the eye. Poe looks back, a little dubiously, as she seems to examine him carefully, and then she gently bumps her nose against his cheek, licks the tip of his nose, and curls up in his lap contentedly.

Trooper looks up from washing Beebee, then licks the little corgi one more time and sits up to put his head on Poe’s knee. Beebee flops over Poe’s feet.

...Poe’s not going to be going anywhere for a while, is he.

*

Trooper and Sunshine like it when Poe goes off to work even less than Beebee does. Trooper stands in the doorway looking dubious until Poe actually _orders_ him to move - though he does move then - and Sunshine lurks on the side table where Poe keeps his mail and yowls fitfully until he’s all the way down the walk. Beebee, more accustomed to this, just whines from her place under the dining room table.

Poe’s a little worried that he’ll come home to a mess or to a missing pet; he’s _got_ a dog-door into the fenced backyard, and they’re all chipped, thanks to the Humane Society, but he honestly wouldn’t blame Trooper or Sunshine for either escaping or trashing the place. But when he gets back, he is greeted at the door by two dogs and a cat, and the house looks no messier than it did when he left. When he checks the backyard, he finds that all the poo that must be Trooper’s is in a corner, on bare dirt, where it’s easiest to clean up; and when he checks the litterbox, he finds that Sunshine must have been very careful to wipe her paws on the mat, because there’s no scattered litter to clean up.

Weird. _Very_ weird. Poe can imagine training a dog to use a corner, and he’s heard of people who train cats to use toilets, but training a cat to wipe its paws? How would you even manage that? Cats are _notoriously_ uninterested in being trained to do anything complicated.

But when he sits down on the couch, Sunshine curls up in his lap and purrs just like a cat should, and Trooper puts his head on Poe’s knee and makes happy rumbling noises when Poe scratches him behind the ears, and Beebee flops on Poe’s feet and kicks her paws as she sleeps, and Poe can’t quite bring himself to be anything but contented.

*

That night, Poe is mildly astonished and kind of pleased when Sunshine chooses to curl up on the pillow beside his head, Beebee takes her normal place between his feet, and Trooper flops out with his massive head resting on the curve of Poe’s ribs, warm and heavy and somehow comforting. Poe thinks Trooper and Sunshine might both get up during the night, hears Trooper’s nails clicking on the floor as he patrols the house, hears soft thumps as Sunshine bounds from desk to chair, but neither of them knocks anything over, and when he wakes fully, they are still curled beside him. They’re remarkably patient about waiting for their food, too: Beebee bounces and yips as Poe ladles out her serving, but Trooper and Sunshine just stand by their bowls, watching Poe calmly, and when he scoops out Sunshine’s food, she even bumps her head against his arm before she starts to eat, as if to say thanks.

*

Going for walks turns out to be complicated. Trooper heels beautifully - that’s not a problem - and Beebee is a good girl, yes she is, who’s the best doggie; but Sunshine wants to come too, and Trooper refuses to leave without her. The first day, Poe resigns himself to the funny looks and tucks Sunshine inside his jacket, and to his blank astonishment she curls up comfortably with her head poking out over the zipper and holds still, tucked in a compact little ball with her claws hooked into the jacket’s fabric, until they’re home again. That evening Poe nips out to a pet store and buys a cat harness. He’s deeply dubious about how well it’s going to work, but to his shock, the next morning Sunshine holds perfectly still as he straps it on to her, and then trots happily along beside Trooper as they walk. When she gets tired, she hops neatly up onto the Rottweiler’s back, and Trooper huffs happily and lets her ride him like a pony until they get home.

Poe is pretty sure cats usually have to be _trained_ to use harnesses, and also are not nearly so accommodating as Sunshine is. This is _so weird_. But Sunshine _does_ wear the harness, and she and Trooper are both _so_ happy when they are out walking together, so...Poe’s not going to complain.

He is a little worried when he brings them to the dog park in the evening, though. It’s a good park, and he’s got friends there, Beebee has friends there, but he’s bringing a _cat_ \- and he finds himself trying to explain the problem to his new pets as they head down the block.

“I don’t want you to get eaten, Sunshine darling,” he tells her dubiously, and Sunshine suddenly leaps up onto Trooper’s back and from there in an easy bound makes it to Poe’s shoulder, and drapes herself around his neck like some sort of bizarre fur collar.

...She can’t possibly have _understood_ Poe, right?

“Poe,” Jess says when she sees him at the park, “there’s a cat around your neck.”

“I know,” Poe says. “It’s...a little hard to explain. I adopted her and Trooper, there, the other day,” he waves his hand at where Trooper and Beebee are chasing each other, the larger dog being very careful to let the corgi win at least half their races, “and they don’t like to be parted.”

“That’s...just weird, Dameron,” Jess declares, but she holds out a hand to Sunshine, who deigns to sniff it before settling in a little more limply around Poe’s neck.

Trooper is astonishingly patient not only with Beebee but with all the other dogs, making no effort to intimidate the smaller ones or establish dominance over the larger ones, and indeed Poe, watching, sees Trooper interpose himself into a spat between a Pomeranian and a setter, nudging both dogs away from each other gently and firmly. That’s...not normal dog behavior, is it. Like, at all.

...Perhaps Trooper is just absurdly well trained.

*

This goes on for a while. For months, in fact, in which Poe grows accustomed to having Trooper at his side on their twice-daily walks, Sunshine draped around his neck while they visit the dog park. Trooper and Beebee and Sunshine play together, manage not to fight about food, curl up around Poe while he watches TV or reads in the evenings, sleep on his bed at night. It’s cozy.

But Trooper and Sunshine don’t get any less weird. They’re even clingier than Beebee was when she was very young and wasn’t sure she wasn’t going to be abandoned again, staying at Poe’s side regardless of what he’s doing. They keep being far tidier and _far_ more intelligent than any animals should be. Poe tries and tries to explain it away, because human-smart dogs and cats _aren’t_ real, and clearly he’s just been alone too long and is seeing things, but the day he gets home and finds that they have managed - how, he’s not sure - to turn on the TV and are watching the news avidly, he decides that clearly _something_ is up. Now he just needs to find out what.

*

That night he rummages around until he finds the Scrabble set he has for some reason - a gift, perhaps, though one he’s never used - and lays out all the tiles in alphabetical order on the tiled kitchen floor, then sits down and looks at Trooper and Sunshine, who are observing him with what honestly looks like hope. Beebee squirms into his lap, and he scratches her behind the ears and laughs when she wags so hard she falls over.

“So,” he says, after a few minutes. “Are you _actually_ animals?”

Trooper and Sunshine look at each other, and that’s the weirdest thing yet, that they look like they’re _communicating_. And then Sunshine pads forward and bats at two tiles, sending them skidding a few inches across the tiles.

N. O.

Poe blinks at the tiles, at his pets, at the tiles again.

“Are you - should you be human?”

Y. E. S.

Poe flails a hand sort of helplessly. “Holy _shit_. I - you - how the hell did you end up like this, then?”

M. A. G. I. C. Sunshine spells, and gives him a really scathing look. Cats are very good at scathing looks. Poe supposes he deserved that.

“Okay,” he says, stretching out his hand and feeling obscurely relieved when she bumps her hand against it; he hasn’t managed to offend them completely, then. “Alright. Magic. You got turned into a dog and a cat by magic. That is _so fucking weird_.”

Trooper wuffs something that sounds a lot like agreement, and sprawls out with his head on his paws, giving Poe a truly adorable pleading look.

“Yeah,” Poe tells him, “I feel ya, buddy. Do you know how I can get you changed back?”

Sunshine licks at Poe’s fingers almost apologetically, and goes back to batting at tiles. T. R. A. D. C. U. R. S. E.

“Tradcurse?” Poe says dubiously, and Sunshine hisses faintly, bats a space between the d and the c. “Trad curse. Trad - traditional!”

Trooper wuffs approval. Poe beams. “It’s a traditional curse, with a traditional way of breaking it?”

Y. E. S.

“And you can’t tell me?”

R. I. G. H. T.

“Wow, that’s horrible,” Poe says, and thinks hard. “So if it’s a fairytale sort of curse, then the usual cure is - is a kiss.”

Sunshine sits down and curls her tail around her paws and nods, sharply. It’s a very uncatlike gesture. Trooper shuffles closer to her, leans his head against her side, and gives Poe a very good pleading look.

Poe blinks at them both for a moment. “Well, come here,” he says finally. “I’ve got Beebee in my lap; I can’t come to you.”

Sunshine springs forward, rubs herself along his side purring like a motor. Trooper moves more slowly, sits down on Poe’s other side and nudges Poe’s shoulder gratefully. Poe gulps, and then leans over and presses his lips carefully to the top of Trooper’s head.

There’s a confusing moment, like a noiseless explosion, and then there’s a _very_ handsome young man sitting on Poe’s kitchen floor, stark naked. Poe gapes. Even with the Scrabble tiles and the uncanny mannerisms, he didn’t _actually_ think it would work. But it did - and then Sunshine is standing on his knee, forepaws braced on his shoulder, nudging his chin insistently with her head. He laughs a little and drops a kiss on her little pink nose, and there’s another noiseless explosion, and then a lovely young woman with absolutely no clothing is draped over Poe. Awkward.

...Holy shit, it worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Finn and Rey are human again, they'd rather like to stake their claim on the man they've come to adore.

“Let me go and find you some clothes,” Poe says, trying hard not to look at anything he shouldn’t be seeing. Beebee, in his lap, is staring up at the two new humans in what has to be astonishment. The man who was Trooper chuckles, low and sweet.

“That would be very kind of you,” he says. He’s got a _lovely_ voice.

The woman who was Sunshine uncurls herself, offers Poe a hand. Poe takes it and lets her pull him up off the floor - she’s a lot stronger than she looks.

“I can’t keep thinking of you as Trooper and Sunshine,” Poe says as he leads the way to his bedroom, Beebee galloping around their feet and nearly tripping Poe up.

“Finn,” says the man. “She’s Rey.”

“I’m Poe,” Poe says, for lack of anything better to say.

“Poe Dameron,” Rey agrees. “It’s on all of your mail.”

“...You could read as a cat?” Poe asks curiously, rummaging in his closet for something that will fit his - guests, guests is a good way to think of it. Finn’s about as tall as Poe is, and Rey is only a little shorter.

“Not easily,” Rey says, sounding amused.

Poe turns around with two pairs of sweats in his hands and really can’t help gaping at the two startlingly beautiful naked people lounging in his bedroom doorway.

“We want to thank you,” Finn says quietly. “For your care of us. And for breaking the curse.”

“We know how awful people can be to animals,” Rey agrees. “And you never were. We’d like to...express our gratitude.”

“...I don’t need thanks,” Poe says hoarsely. “Really. I did the right thing, and honestly I should have figured it out sooner.”

Rey laughs. “Should have figured out the impossible _sooner_? It took us a week and a half to realize it was true ourselves, and we _were_ animals!”

“But,” says Finn thoughtfully, “if you don’t want our _gratitude_ , would it help at all if I said that we both think you’re absurdly attractive and sleeping next to you has kind of been torture?”

“Ah,” says Poe, and can’t think of anything else to add.

“You can tell us to fuck off,” Rey says. “If you’re not interested.”

“He’d probably say it more politely than that,” Finn tells her.

“Well, yes,” Rey admits, smiling up at Finn. “But my point stands.”

Poe has not had to deal with something like this for quite a while. Okay, Poe has _never_ had to deal with something like this. Startlingly attractive people do not _usually_ lounge in his bedroom doorway looking like sex on the hoof - or on the paw, as the case may be - and offering Poe threesomes.

“I think we broke him,” Finn says, sounding worried.

Poe shakes himself and takes a deep breath. “Not broken,” he says faintly. “Just...surprised.”

“You really can tell us to fuck off,” Rey says earnestly.

“I could,” Poe agrees. “But you know, I think I’d rather not.”

The looks on Finn and Rey’s faces can only be described as _predatory_. Poe’s breath catches in his chest. Rey leans down and scoops Beebee up, putting the corgi gently into the hallway and closing the bedroom door. Finn crosses the room in three quick strides and takes the sweats carefully out of Poe’s hands, putting them down on the dresser out of the way. And then he puts a hand on Poe’s cheek, gentle and warm and sweet, and says, softly, “I have been wanting to kiss you for _months_.”

“So kiss me,” Poe says, voice wavering slightly.

Finn does.

It’s sweet and soft and gentle to start with, and Poe leans into the kiss, moans a little when Finn licks his mouth open, lets his eyes fall closed as he revels in the press of lips. So Poe is slightly surprised when Rey slots into place beside him, one arm around his waist, lips gentle on his neck - and then there are _teeth_ , sharp but not hurting, and Poe whimpers into the kiss. Finn chuckles.

“Biting already, Rey?” he murmurs, pulling away from Poe just far enough to speak.

“He tastes good,” Rey says unrepentantly.

“So he does,” Finn agrees, and Poe opens his eyes, blinks at both of them in stunned lust. “Tell us what you want,” Finn adds quietly. “Anything you want.”

“Ah,” says Poe. He’s not thinking too well, he admits to himself, too overwhelmed with impossible magic and improbably beautiful naked people. “I don’t - I don’t know.”

“We can give you options,” Rey says, smiling a little wickedly. Poe can see why she ended up as a cat. “You could fuck me, or you could fuck Finn, or both. Finn could fuck you - man, that’d be pretty. We could just use hands, or just mouths. Or Finn and I can have fun and you can watch, if that’s all you want.”

“Pity we don’t have any of Rey’s toys, or _she_ could fuck you,” Finn adds. “But anyway, what would you like?”

The phrase ‘embarrassment of riches’ comes to mind. Poe swallows hard. “I can’t - I can’t choose, that all sounds wonderful,” he admits. “What do _you_ want?”

“Hmmm,” says Finn. “Well. I’ve been wanting to taste you for _ages_.” He leans in and presses another, all-too-brief kiss to Poe’s lips. “So what I want is to get my mouth on you while I finger you open,” he murmurs, low and sweet, “get you all nice and wet for me, till you’re begging; and then I want to sit back against that nice sturdy headboard you’ve got and spread you out on my lap and let Rey ride you until you come so hard you can’t remember your own name.”

“Holy _fuck_ ,” says Poe, and sways a little on his feet. “That - yes - that. Please.”

“Damn, Finn,” Rey says admiringly. “You’ve been thinking about this.”

“Not much else to do,” Finn says cheerfully. “So, can we get you out of your clothes, or should I keep talking?”

“If you keep talking this is going to be over before it starts,” Poe says, and strips as fast as he can, pausing briefly in the middle to flush in sudden embarrassment as he realizes that these beautiful people _have_ seen him nude before - have _slept_ in the same bed as him while he was naked - shit, if he’d known they were people he’d have been a lot more likely to wear pajamas. But at least he doesn’t have to worry that they’ll suddenly decide they’re not interested once he gets his clothes off; they’ve seen him before, after all. So. Silver lining.

He looks up to find them both eyeing him like they’re starving and he’s dessert. “You look a _lot_ better when I’m not a cat,” Rey says thoughtfully. “And you looked pretty damn good when I was a cat, you know.”

Finn pulls Poe into a truly filthy kiss, walking him backwards across the room until Poe’s knees hit the bed and he tumbles ungracefully back onto it. Finn chuckles, waits while Poe scrambles backwards so he’s fully on the bed, and sprawls down between Poe’s legs. “Rey, toss me the lube?”

Rey grabs the lube out of the bedside table - Poe takes a moment to wonder how the hell she knew that was even _there_ \- and tosses it to Finn, who grins gratitude at her and then lowers his head and unceremoniously swallows Poe to the hilt. Poe clenches his hands in the sheets and _shouts_ , loud and desperate, and Finn _chuckles_ around his mouthful.

“Damn, that’s pretty,” Rey says. “Want something to distract you, Poe?”

Finn chooses that moment to slide a single slick finger over Poe’s hole, pressing gently, not quite entering, and Poe whines high in his throat - it’s been too long, too _fucking_ long - and says, a little desperately, “Yes, please.”

Rey laughs and climbs onto the bed, swings a leg over Poe’s chest and lets him tug her up so he can get his mouth on her, sighs long and sweet as he licks over her clit. Finn looks up from what he’s doing for just a moment, says, “Fuck, that’s gorgeous,” and goes back to sucking Poe like a favorite lollipop. Poe muffles his moans into the salt-sweet darkness between Rey’s legs and tries desperately to push back on the two fingers - fuck, _three_ fingers - thrusting so gently into him.

Poe’s not sure how long they stay like that; it’s long enough that he’s gone from moaning to whimpering to begging, head thrown back desperately against the sheets, while Rey kisses his words from his lips and laughs sweet and filthy when he swears. But finally - _finally_ \- Finn pulls away, sits back and gathers Poe up into his arms and kisses him hard and hot and wanting, and Poe bites at Finn’s lips and revels in the sound Finn makes.

Finn moves them around until he’s propped against the headboard, Poe’s back against his chest, and Poe spreads his legs wide, sprawling them over Finn’s hips, and Finn makes another soft, half-desperate sound and lifts Poe up - and Rey reaches down between them to help guide Finn into him - and ohfuck, it has been too long, Poe had almost forgotten how good this is. He lolls back against Finn’s chest, panting, as Finn fills him, and Finn chuckles dark and sweet in his ear, clamps his hands a little more firmly around Poe’s hips and pulls down, seating himself fully, and Poe moans chest-deep and desperate at the pleasure of it.

“I could watch that all day,” Rey says softly. “Fuck, you’re pretty together.”

“Just want to watch?” Finn asks. “Or are you going to come help?”

“Oh, I’m coming,” Rey says, and Poe huffs a breathless laugh at her leer.

Rey is as sleek and agile as Sunshine was, and she braces her hands on Poe’s shoulders and her feet on the bed and lets herself slide down onto Poe’s cock at a pace so torturously slow that Poe has to clutch the sheets and close his eyes and cling desperately to his self-control; fuck, she feels so good.

“Isn’t she gorgeous?” Finn murmurs in Poe’s ear. Poe opens his eyes again as Rey begins to move faster, and honestly can’t help marveling at the sight: she is, in fact, gorgeous, all sleek pale skin and long unbound brown hair and glory.

“I literally do not know how this could get any better,” Poe says absently. Finn laughs.

“No?” he says, and his hips twitch; Poe shudders and his head thumps back against Finn’s shoulder. “I could quote Shakespeare,” Finn offers, still chuckling. “Make this properly romantic.”

“Oh?” Poe asks, gasping a little. Rey laughs above him. “And what...what Shakespeare would you quote, then?”

Rey leans down to kiss Poe, and Finn says, soft and sweet in Poe’s ear, “‘Use me but as your spaniel,’ I think. ‘Only give me leave, unworthy as I am, to follow you.’”

Poe breaks the kiss to gasp, helpless and laughing, “Oh, fuck _you_ ,” and then Rey _moves_ so perfectly and Poe arches up against her and cries out, embarrassingly loud, and comes, as promised, so hard that for a few brief moments he forgets everything but ecstasy.

When the world swims back into focus, he finds that he has been put gently down on the bed, and Rey and Finn are kissing desperately, Rey’s hand around Finn’s cock, Finn’s fingers buried deep in Rey. Poe rolls onto his side to watch - they’re utterly gorgeous together - and then, almost helplessly, reaches out to touch, running his hand over Rey’s back, Finn’s arm, brushing his fingers over Finn’s lips as he tosses his head back to moan. Finn laughs against his fingers, comes as he laughs, and Rey arches above them and shudders with her own pleasure, and then they are both rolling over, gathering Poe between them, tucking themselves around him like he’s an anchor in the storm.

“We might have to go away for a while,” Finn says, soft and a little sad. “But, Poe, if you want us to, we’ll come back. We’ll come back and we’ll stay with you. We’ve learned to love you, these last few months, and we’d like it if you’d give us a chance - if you could maybe come to love us, too.”

Poe doesn’t even have to think about it. “There will always be a place for you here,” he promises. “Come and go as you please - but my door is always open to you.”

“And your bed?” Rey inquires softly.

“That, too,” Poe says, grinning at her. “ _Definitely_ that too.”

“Oh good,” she says, and kisses him; when she pulls away, Finn leans in for his own kiss, licks the taste of Rey from Poe’s lips. “Then - yes, we’ll have to go. But we’ll be back.”

“There are so many other things I want to do with you,” Finn says thoughtfully. “I’ll have to pick the right one for when we return.”

“...You guys are going to kill me with sex,” Poe says, and their giggles shake the bed.

“Never that,” Finn promises, and kisses Poe again.

*

They sleep that night in a tangled knot, Beebee sprawled across all their feet, and in the morning Rey and Finn go jogging down the street in Poe’s old sweats, waving over their shoulders at Poe; and if his house is emptier than it has been, well, that just means he has something to look forward to when his unlikely lovers return.


End file.
